The invention relates to a wood-fired furnace assembly having an automatic charging device for the fire chamber.
In the case of known wood-fired furnace assemblies of this kind, wood is processed by means of a comminuting installation into small-sized material for conveyance of a specific particle size, and is fed by means, such as pneumatic conveying assembly or a worm conveyor, or the like, to the fire chamber.
The invention starts from the fact that firewood occurs in different shapes, for example, as branches, portions of treetrunks, pieces of furniture, crates, sawdust, etc., and in different natures, such as dry or damp wood of different kinds. What is disadvantageous in the case of the known assemblies or apparatus is the fact that only adequately comminuted wood can be used.
The problem underlying the object of the invention is to provide an assembly or apparatus of this kind for which wood of any desired size, shape and nature can be used.